The Melvin Show
by yamiduke13
Summary: Well it's the Melvin show starring me; I'm Melvin. It's the Melvin show and I've murdered all my guests dun dun duh.
1. Chapter 1

The Melvin show

I do not own Yugioh

Well it's the Melvin show starring me; I'm Melvin

It's the Melvin show and I've murdered all my guests dun dun duh

"And here's our host; MELVIN" Instead of the loud cheers you would normally hear at this point there was only silence. The host of the TV show didn't appear to care though; in fact he appeared happy, an unnaturally large smile was spread across his face. He stood in the middle of the room; behind him the two guests of the show were tied to chairs with holes in the back and blindfolded. Grinning at the cameras Melvin Ishtar spread his arms wide; his black sleeveless shirt clung tightly to his chest while his purple cape flared out dramatically behind him. On his lower half he wore tan khaki pants and his hair stood up in large spikes all over the place.

"Welcome everyone" Melvin's voice rings out loudly in the small room. "Don't turn off your TV's; unless you want to miss the bloodshed of course. Now allow me to introduce my guests for this episode." With that said the evilly grinning man turns; there is a glint of gold slashing through the air and the blindfold is cut off of one of the guests. Of course the blade side of the Milennium rod also slashed through their cheek quite painfully and there is blood streaming down the young girls face now. Melvin turns and gracefully slides behind her. His hand slides into her blond hair; which is usually held back with pigtails, and he yanks her head back roughly. His hand slides underneath her chin to press the blade of his rod against her throat and he chuckles.

"This is little Rebecca Hawkins" he smirks and tilts his head so he can taste the blood on her cheek; Rebecca's eyes shut tightly and some tears leak out to mingle with the blood. "She is going to be the first one to die today; however let me introduce my second guest so he can enjoy the show as well"

He moves over and cuts through the blindfold of his second guest as well; though this time he cuts right between the eyes so blood starts dripping down his the man's nose. With a cackle Melvin slices down with the rod; there is a sickening thud as the man's ear falls to the ground and he screams. Melvin just laughs in delight and grins at Rebecca who is staring wide-eyed at the blood pouring from the wound.

"Just because I am going to kill you first doesn't mean I can't have some fun with him as well." There are still sounds of pain coming from the blond haired man and his eyes are squeezed tightly shut. Blood is falling onto his blue vest and red shirt. "This poor young man is Bandit Keith" Melvin's voice is full of mockery and he slices his knife down Keith's right leg; slicing it open to the bone and dragging another pain filled scream from Bandit Keith. Melvin reaches down and presses his hand into the wound; when he pulls it back it is blood soaked and he wanders back over to Rebecca who is shaking with terror. He merely grins at the girl and drags his blood soaked hand through her hair tinting it with the color; he manages to step to the side just in time as Rebecca's mouth opens and she vomits all over the floor and herself.

"Aw isn't that cute?" There is genuine joy in Melvin's voice as he watches her; there is nothing he loves more than torturing others and watching them die. "Guess I won't be hugging you today" he sighs sadly and then stabs the young girl in the stomach viciously. She immediately screams and slumps against the chair. It is clear from the ecstatic look on Melvin's face that he is enjoying himself immensely as he twists the blade around in her stomach carving her up before he yanks it out. There is another scream and he chuckles.

"Now I won't be cruel" he grins down at the girl and strokes his fingers down the weapon that was previously imbedded in her. "I won't let you suffer with the pain" he brings his blood soaked fingers to his lips and licks them before he suddenly slashes the blade across her throat. He turns away from the dead body uncaringly now that she is gone and grins at Bandit Keith.

"Don't worry little Keith; I haven't forgotten about you" There is a groan and Keith opens his eyes to look his tormentor in the eyes.

"You can't do this to me here; I have to die in America" Hearing this Melvin starts laughing hard and grins at him.

"You are always good for a laugh Bandit Keith" He moves over to him and slides the knife through the man's shoulder and pulls down carving a long cut from the top of his shoulder down and into his hand. There are more yells of pain from Keith but Melvin ignores it as he continues to carve long cuts into the man's body. After a while Melvin grins and opens his arms wide."Now I think it's time for a hug" He slides his arms around Bandit Keith and seconds later the man slumps down. Melvin pulls away holding his blood soaked rod against his face lovingly. He never gets tired of stabbing people in the back.

He turns his blood soaked face to the camera and grins at it happily; there are many veins stretching across his face now and he takes a bow.

"I will see you all next time and remember to spread your hugs around"

Well it's the Melvin show starring me; I'm Melvin

It's the Melvin show and I've murdered all my guests dun dun duh.

XXXX

So I will be taking requests for this. If there is any character you want to die just send me a note or a review saying who it is, where they are from, and how you want them to die. This will be crossovers as well so the characters do not have to be from Yugioh.

Melvin's theme song at the beginning and the end of this was created by Little Kuriboh and not me.

Please leave me a review and let me know what you think or if you spot any mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Yugioh, Kuroshitsuji, or Twilight.

* * *

Well it's the Melvin show starring me; I'm Melvin

It's the Melvin show and I've murdered all my guests dun dun duh

"The curtain opens on a new episode of The Melvin show. I know we have some exciting guests with us here today; here's your host...Melvin!" Melvin appears almost by magic with shadows coiling around his feet and his cape flaring behind him; a grin stretches across his face maniacally and he makes an elaborate bow.

"Welcome Steve's; I hope you are all looking forward to some bloodshed." He turns to the side so that everyone can see two people tied down. One of them is a young pale woman with brown hair and brown eyes. The other is a tall slim man with light blond hair and violet eyes. Even tied to a chair blindfolded and gagged he still somehow manages to look irritatingly put together. He moves closer to the two and punches the blond man in the face immediately causing a bruise. He lets out a pleased sigh and shakes his head.

"Just looking at this guy annoys me." He slices the knife side of the millennium rod through the shaggy blond hair cutting most of it off and then turns to the audience. "This man is Aleister Chamber; I won't be taking of his gag as his voice seriously annoys the hell out of me; as a matter of fact I am going to kill him quickly so that his existence can be taken care of." He turns to the side and looks out of the room where the audience can't see. "Oh Steve." A man enters the room slowly and hands a jug of gasoline to Melvin along with some matches. Melvin turns and pours the gasoline all over Aleister soaking his hair and clothes. He turns to the audience and grins as he lights the match and drops it onto Chamber. Within moments the gag burns away and everyone can hear the blonde mans agonized screams. Within two minutes the screams stop and he slumps to the ground as his body continues to burn and blacken. Melvin smiles pleased and turns to the girl who is now shaking in her chair terrified. Melvin strolls over and rips the gag out of her mouth causing her to gasp for air.

"E...Edward won't let you do this." Melvin merely chuckles at the weak threat and ignores her.

"As you can hear our next guest is a Miss Bella Swan who is currently dating Edward Cullen." He sighs disappointed and shakes his head. "I had originally planned for Edward to be here instead but it just wasn't to be; so Bella here will be taking his place tonight." He slides the rod against her arm cutting her painfully and grins darkly.

"Don't worry dear Bella. I will leave you somewhere for Edward to find." He slices one of her wrists open and listens to her high pitched scream with pleasure. "Hopefully he will go kill himself to join you." Bella just sobs painfully in response and Melvin wastes no time in slicing open her other wrist. As she bleeds out he turns to face the audience again and bows deeply. "I hope you all enjoyed the fireworks and blood; I will see you all next week and remember to kill your families in the meantime."

Well it's the Melvin show starring me; I'm Melvin

It's the Melvin show and I've murdered all my guests dun dun duh

* * *

I hate these two characters with a passion haha so I really enjoyed killing them. Thanks to horrorstar100 for the review. I couldn't reply normally as you sent it as a guest but I wanted you to know that I got it and will keep your ideas in mind for future chapters. If anyone reading this has a character they hate and want dead feel free to tell me in a review or something.


End file.
